Cincuenta y tantos años después
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Y ni siquiera sabe qué hacen ahí, uno frente al otro, después de tantos años, de tantas vidas separadas, de tantas cicatrices de vejez. Esta vez él se promete que no la va a dejar irse. Y esta vez ella se promete no volverlo a abandonar. Historia escrita para el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Minerva McGonagalxDougal McGregor
1. Libro

**Cincuenta y tantos años después**

**.**

**Disclaimer: HP es de Rowling. Yo sólo me adjudico la trama. **

**Disclaimer 2: Este fic participa en el reto Olores de Amortentia de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefacio**

- ¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts! Me alegro sinceramente de verlos. Veo caras nuevas y caras viejas. Veo caras que no pensé volver a ver y caras que sí esperaba. Veo rostros nerviosos, preguntándose qué les depara el futuro, qué les depara Hogwarts. Veo caras aliviadas de encontrarse aquí y caras que parecen resignados. Veo rostros jóvenes y rostros viejos de adolescentes que deberían portar rostros jóvenes. A los viejos les ratifico que Hogwarts siempre va a estar aquí, para ustedes, para albergarlos entre sus muros, para alejarlos de sus pesadillas… Confío sinceramente que este año sea mejor que todos los anteriores. Confío en que tengamos en Hogwarts un año normal. Y ahora, a comer.

Minerva McGonagall los mira. Mira a sus alumnos. Mira lo que la guerra ha hecho en algunos. La mesa de Gryffindor está considerablemente llena. Las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw parecen albergar el mismo número de estudiantes. Pero la mesa de Slytherin está alarmantemente vacía. Minerva suspira. Pocos alumnos han regresado a Hogwarts, y pocos han sido los que el sombrero seleccionó para la mesa verde y plata.

- Todo será diferente ahora, ¿verdad?

Minerva voltea. Es Neville Longbottom. Las cicatrices que dejaron los Carrows aún perduran en su rostro, pero él no parece preocuparse por ellas.

- Confío en que sí, Neville. Confío en que sí.

.

.

Una semana ha pasado. Hogwarts parece haber vuelto a la vida. Parece respirar con la alegría, la vivacidad y la juventud de los adolescentes que quieren seguir siendo adolescentes. Minerva sonríe y mira a sus alumnos desayunar. Todo parece estar bien.

Una lechuza se aleja de sus compañeras y va hacia la directora. Minerva toma el sobre. Hace algunos hechizos de seguridad (porque todavía domina la paranoia, y cualquier forma de seguridad es poca) y lo abre. Lee la carta. Sus cejas se alzan hasta formar una línea.

De repente, Flitwick deja caer un libro al lado de ella. Un libro viejo. Minerva cierra los ojos y huele. Es el momento de volver a su sitio natal. El momento de recordar los olores de su infancia:

.

.

.

_Libro viejo_

En la casa de los McGonagall siempre hay libros. Libros pequeños, libros grandes, libros rojos, azules y amarillos, libros morados, verdes y naranjas. Libros que encierran conocimientos. Libros que son amigos. Libros nuevos. Libros viejos. La joven Minerva ama a estos últimos. Los libros viejos, polvorientos, libros que deben cuidarse con mimo, libros que la más mínima sacudida puede romperlos. Libros que nadie se toma la molestia de leer.

- Hola, Minnie.

- Ah, Dougal. Hola.

De la sorpresa deja caer el libro que está leyendo. Se agacha a recogerlo, cuidando que él no vea el sonrojo que marca su rostro. Pero se agachan ambos y chocan sus narices, y se tocan sus manos al tocar el libro. Ella alza la mirada. Ambos se miran. Luego bajan la cabeza. Ella toma el libro y lo sacude, por lo demás está intacto.

- ¿Qué lees, Minnie?

- Eh… un libro de poemas.

- ¿Te gusta la poesía?

No, no le gusta. Prefiere la prosa. Prefiere no tener que analizar los versos. Prefiere no tener que embeberse de las imágenes literarias de la poesía.

- En realidad, no.

Dougal parpadea sorprendido.

- ¿Y entonces por qué lees poesía?

- Mi madre cree que la poesía alimenta el espíritu de las muchachas.

- Um, por aquí nadie lee poesía.

- No, sólo leen los libros de misa.

- ¿No te gustan los misales?

- Creo que ni me gustan, ni me disgustan.

- Pero tu padre es pastor…

- Eso no significa que me debe gustar su oficio. Tu padre es granjero, eso tampoco significa que debe gustarte su oficio.

- En realidad sí, sí me gusta.

- Ah.

- Y planeo ser también granjero.

- Lo siento, Dougal, no quise decir…

- Tranquila. No importa.

- Lo siento, de veras.

- ¿Por qué no mejor damos un paseo? Así te demuestro que no hay resentimientos y tú puedes seguir hablando de tus libros. ¿Qué clase de libros te gustan?

- Los viejos. Los libros viejos que huelen a viejos conocimientos. Los libros que huelen a viejos.

- Ah, bien.

Estaba claro que Dougal McGregor no entendía su afición por los libros viejos, pero Minerva le sonrió.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Rosas

**_Disclaimer: HP no es mío, es de Rowling. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Rosas_**

A Minerva McGonagall le gustaban las rosas. Su madre Isolde las plantaba en el jardín de la casa. Su propio padre se encargaba de plantarlas. Cuando jugaban en el jardín, sus hermanos se cuidaban mucho de no atentar contra las hermosas rosas.

Pero no era por eso que a Minerva le gustaban las rosas.

- ¡Minnie!

Minerva volteó. Dougal venía corriendo hacia ella. Tenía una sonrisa amplia. Dos chicas que pasaban por allí miraron a Dougal y le sonrieron. Pero él no las vio. Parecía tener ojos sólo para Minnie. Minerva se sintió tanto complacida por ese hecho como asustada por la certeza de que él sólo la miraba a ella. A ella únicamente. El aire se le fue de los pulmones. La sonrisa en sus labios se desdibujó de a poco. El corazón le latió rápidamente. _No te sonrojes. Por favor, no te sonrojes, se dijo. Por favor… _Muy tarde ya.

- Minnie, hola.

- Hola Dougal…

- Ten. Un regalo.

Entre sus dedos, se encontraba la rosa más hermosa que había visto. Una rosa blanca. Una rosa que parecía sonreírle desde los dedos de Dougal.

- ¿Una rosa? ¿Para mí?

- Eh, sí… Vi este tipo de rosas en tu jardín y decidí que… eh… que podía gustarte, sí, eso, que podía gustarte que te regalara una rosa.

- Gracias.

- Eh, no tienes que aceptarla si no quieres, yo… yo entenderé que… es que me gustó esa rosa, pensé que podía ser para ti y… es sin compromiso, ¿ok?, nada de compromisos, yo…

Ella tomó la rosa de las manos de Dougal. Manos callosas por el trabajo de campo. Manos muy grandes y torpes. Manos que le producen un cosquilleo en el estomago.

- Es linda - dice simplemente.

- Gracias.

Minnie sonríe y a Dougal le parece que es la sonrisa más bonita que ha visto.

.

.

.

- Vine lo más pronto que pude. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me has llamado?

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Sobre qué? No es que no quiera hablar es que…

Minnie cierra los ojos. No puede seguir viendo a Dougal, si lo hace, su voluntad se caerá y no podrá hacer lo que debe hacer. Por un momento siente las lágrimas apresadas en sus ojos, pugnando por salir, clamando por mojar sus mejillas. Aprieta los párpados. No va a llorar. No va a hacerlo. Ya lloró lo suficiente. No va a llorar otra vez.

- No podemos casarnos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, jamás podríamos conectar.

- Pero…

- Tú quieres trabajar en la granja de tu padre, heredarás la granja cuando él muera. Yo quiero hacer algo más, me niego a quedarme aquí, viviendo del campo, viviendo en un pueblo tan pequeño. Yo quiero algo más. Quiero vivir en Londres, en la gran ciudad, no quiero ser siempre una campesina. No quiero vivir siempre aquí.

Su boca está infectada de mentiras. Minnie se reprocha sus palabras hirientes. Sabe que Dougal ama el pueblo en el que viven, sabe que no soporta que nadie hable mal de él. Pero Minnie no puede hacer nada. No va a obligar a Dougal a que viaje con ella a Londres. No va a obligarlo a pasar por el mismo matrimonio de sus padres. Dougal merece algo más.

- Minnie…

- Lo siento, Dogal. Las cosas son como son.

Se quitó el anillo de compromiso. Y para reafirmar sus palabras lo lanzó al piso. Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó. No podía quedarse, no podía hacerlo, porque si lo hacía…

Su madre estaba en casa. De la cocina llegaba el olor de la cena. Como un zombie, Minnie entró en su casa.

- ¿Ya regresaste, Minerva? ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí, madre.

Isolde McGongall reconoció en la hija el síntoma de los amores contrariados. Y suspiró.

- Ven acá.

Los brazos de su madre fueron el único consuelo que tuvo aquella mañana gris en que renunció a sus sueños, o parte de ellos.

.

.

.

- Hola Minerva.

- Oh. Hola, señor Urquarth.

- ¿Cuántas veces voy a decírtelo, Minerva? Llámame Elphistone. Después de todo trabajamos en esta oficina todos los días.

- Lo sé…

- Recuérdalo para la próxima.

Y se marchó, siempre sonriente, siempre afable, siempre seguro de sí mismo.

Elphistone Urquarth era lo más opuesto a Dougal McGregor que pudiera haber. No sólo por sus manos finas, delicadas, inmaculadas, no sólo por sus maneras de gran señor, sus modales finos y refinados, no sólo por sus amplios y vastos conocimientos, no sólo por su orgullo sangre pura. Era diferente porque a su lado, ella, Minerva McGonagall (ya nunca más Minnie) se sentía diferente. Diferente a como se sentía con Dougal, diferente a como se sentía en su viejo pueblito escocés, diferente a cómo se sentía con los otros compañeros de su generación.

Al lado de Elphistone siempre se sentía como una niña, protegida entre sus brazos, segura en su presencia. Elphistone nunca sería como Dougal, y quizás por eso decidió casarse con él.

Elphistone Urquarth nunca le regaló rosas blancas.

* * *

Un review hace feliz a esta humilde escritora.


	3. Whisky escocés

**Whisky escocés**

- Lo de siempre, Minerva.

- Sí, Derek, lo de siempre.

Lo de siempre es whisky escocés. Minerva toma un sorbo y cierra los ojos.

.

Pese a ser una bruja y estar muy orgullosa de serlo, Minerva no ha encontrado una bebida que le guste más que el whisky escocés. A Elphistone no le gustaba. Pero no iba a discutir los gustos de su esposa. De todas formas, Minerva no tomaba todos los días.

El whisky de fuego era sólo para esos _momentos_:

_Las bodas de sus hermanos…_

_La muerte de su padre…_

_El nacimiento de sus sobrinos…_

_La muerte de su madre…_

_La muerte de Quién-tú sabes…_

_La muerte de Elphistone…_

_La muerte de Dumbledore…_

Todos y cada uno de esos momentos fueron llorados o celebrados, acompañados de una botella de whisky escocés.

.

- ¿Por qué tomas whisky escocés y no whisky de fuego como todo el mundo? - le preguntó Urquart.

- Mis abuelos me enseñaron a tomar whisky escocés.

Era en parte cierto, pero la verdadera razón era otra. Tomaba whisky porque le recordaba a Dougal McGregor. No sabía exactamente cuál era la relación pero así era. Tal vez la cebada… Tal vez la elegancia del whisky… Tal el renombre del whisky escocés era igual a la insistencia de Dougal por estar en su mente.

- ¿Qué bebes? - le preguntó Dougal hace mucho tiempo.

- No lo sé…

- Prueba esto, es whisky escocés.

- ¿En serio?

- Ajá. Bebe un poco.

Ella bebió. El líquido le quemó la garganta. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Dougal se mordió los labios para no reír.

- No, no así no. Así.

Dougal bebió un sorbo. Minerva lo miró mientras lo hacía, como si disfrutara, como si paladeara la bebida. Se le quedó mirando. Él abrió los ojos y la miró. Y se quedaron mirándose, con el whisky escocés, como único acompañante.

.

.

.

- Hola Minnie.

Ella volteó. Era Dougal. Con el cabello plateado, las líneas de la edad surcando su rostro, y un bastón en su mano derecha. Pero era Dougal. Y Minerva sintió que se enternecía.

- Hola Dougal.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Sí…

Demasiado tiempo. Demasiados años que los separan. Demasiadas historias que los diferencias.

- ¿Vienes a visitar a tus hermanos?

- Sí, una de sus nietas, Robbie, se casa con…

- Edward McGregor. Uno de mis nietos.

- Ah.

Y se quedan en silencio. Mirándose. Contemplándose. Y luego él se rió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Míranos nada más. Ambos viejos, ambos de vuelta de todo, y no podemos entablar más de cinco o seis palabras. Como si los años no hubieran pasado. Como si hubiera sido ayer que tú te sonrojabas cada vez que yo te miraba. Como si hubiera sido ayer que mis manos sudaban cuando me mirabas. Como si todo hubiera transcurrido ayer.

- Pero no… no es cierto…

- No, por supuesto que no. Y no me hago ilusiones.

Nuevamente silencio. Nuevamente el corazón se le acelera. Nuevamente se quedaba sin aire.

- Te casaste.

- Sí. ¿Tú?

- También me casé. Él murió hace mucho tiempo.

- Lo siento.

- Yo también.

- Mi esposa también murió.

- Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros. La miraba. Minerva se sentía incómoda.

- Cómo nos ha tratado la vida, Minnie. Hay tantas cosas que cambiaron.

- Hay otras que no. Sigues diciéndome Minnie.

- Para mí siempre serás Minnie.

Minerva se estremeció ante esa afirmación.

- Dougal, yo…

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - la interrumpió.

- Yo…

- Sólo un trago.

Minerva suspiró.

- Está bien.

Dougal sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Whisky escocés?

- Sí.

Él la conduce hasta la única taberna del pueblo. Pide dos vasos de whisky. Ella se sienta en una de las mesas. Él se sienta a su vez. De repente, Minerva (debe recordarse que no es Minnie) se siente estúpida. Y ni siquiera sabe qué hacen ahí, uno frente al otro, después de tantos años, de tantas vidas separadas, de tantas cicatrices de vejez.

- ¿Minnie?

- ¿Um?

- No tengas miedo.

Porque esta vez él se promete que no la va a dejar irse. Y esta vez ella se promete no volverlo a abandonar.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Diario de Minerva McGonagall

_Nunca sabemos los que nos va a deparar la vida. La vida está llena de detalles, de cosas buenas y malas, de equivocaciones, de miedos, de alegrías, de dudas, de satisfacciones, de amores… La vida está constituida de pequeños retazos de felicidad, de pequeños momentos decisivos, de cosas que no sabemos y que queremos saber. La vida está llena de impresiones, de asombros, de miradas que te quitan el aliento y de besos que te trasportan al portal de lo divino._

_Nunca dejes de vivir, aunque pienses que eres demasiado viejo. Nunca dejes de sonreír, aunque pienses que no tienes motivos. Nunca dejes de buscar, porque siempre, al final del arcoíris, encontrarás un tesoro de duende.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Y hasta aquí, el final de esta historia. Ya saben, un review hace feliz a esta escritora._  
_


End file.
